testimonio estelar
by Kusanagi-Hikaru
Summary: bajo las estrellas, entre la nieve surje el amor... la confecion de amor puede ablandar al mas duro, y las confuciones pueden aclararse con tan solo el roce non yaoi, pareja en el interior


Era una noche helada de enero en konoha. La nieve caía revolviéndose con el viento en pequeños remolinos. Las ventanas de la mayoría de las casas estaban bien cerradas y las personas habían decidido encerrarse en sus casas, ya que el frío era capaz de calarles hasta lo mas profundo de la medula en pocos minutos. Y sin embargo podían vislumbrarse tres personas en la calle, tres shinobis que llegaban de una misión enfundados en gruesos abrigos, y aun así, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-buenas noches chicos... - exclamo el mas alto de los shinobis.

-buenas noches sensei- corearon "los chicos", dos jóvenes, femenino y masculino, de unos dieciséis años.

Sin mas el sensei; vestido con ropa que lo identificaba como jounin, pelo plateado, mascara y curiosamente la chapa de ninja tapándole el ojo izquierdo; desapareció.

El joven; que tenia estatura media complexión delgada, piel morena, cabello rubio el cual estaba cubierto de nieve y unos ojos espectacularmente azules, destellantes como el cielo en un día despejado; ofreció

-te acompaño a casa Sakura-chan-

Su acompañante; una chica de finas curvas, piel blanca y pura como la nieve que los rodeaba, ojos verde jade y pelo color rosa pálido; acepto agradecida y de esa forma desaparecieron, caminando entre el viento y la nieve.

-Sakura-chan... -

-¿mmmh?-

-debo... debo decirte algo... -

-te escucho... -

-yo... te va a sonar estúpido, y tal vez arruine nuestra amistad con esto pero tengo que intentarlo... - hizo una pausa, tenia una aspecto abatido con el pelo húmedo y las mejillas arreboladas. Bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, juntando fuerzas para continuar. Sakura lo miraba con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro, ¿qué era eso que a su ruidoso y sincero compañero le estaba costando tanto decir, nunca lo había visto comportarse tan tímido... Naruto continuo lo que había empezado.- talvez ya lo sepas... Sakura-chan siempre me has gustado, y es mas que eso, te quiero..., eres importante para mí, estoy enamorado de ti-

Con esas palabras, murmuradas en tono dulcemente triste Naruto completo su confesión bajo el manto de la noche, donde solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Sakura no sabia que decir. La voz de su compañero rebotaba en su cerebro despertando cada parte, solo podía pensar en la persona que tenia enfrente.

El frío que sentía desaparecía poco a poco remplazado por un calor que se extendía desde el centro de su pecho, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Luego un extraño y agradable cosquilleo en el estomago. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, ni siquiera por Sasuke... un momento, por que comparaba a Sasuke con Naruto si estaba enamorada del moreno en primer lugar... ¿no seria que... ?

Naruto la miro sintiéndose derrumbado... con todo lo que le había costado decirle todo eso a la hermosa princesa que se hallaba delante de él, y ahora los cubría un espeso silencio. Se sintió helado, mas frío que nunca y mas solo que en el mas profundo de los abismos... el pensamiento de "no le importa" fue automático. Su mente le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí y sus piernas por fin le hicieron caso. Paso al lado de ella rozándola suavemente...

Aquel simple contacto hizo reaccionar a Sakura. Su corazón se acelero y su respiración se agitó. La palabra "amor" se grabó a fuego, como tallada con un kunai al rojo vivo , en su cerebro. La sangre acudió a su rostro. Se dio vuelta y tomo la muñeca de Naruto. El tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que Naruto se dio la vuelta y Sakura se hundió en el cielo de sus ojos en los cuales anidaban las lagrimas, las mas dolorosas amargas y angustiadas lagrimas.

-Naruto...- musitó la chica. Lo observó, verlo tan hundido, tan triste, era dolorosamente hermoso. Un trago amargo para su corazón. Y sin embargo no perdía la belleza de su faz.

-Naruto... te quiero-

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, las dos perlas cristalinas, que se guardaba en sus mares azules cayeron, por su propio peso. El corazón del joven se apodero de su conciencia, su cuerpo de todo el, abarcándolo completo. Hasta el kyuubi parecía feliz, manso como un pequeño kitsune recién nacido o un suave peluche de felpa. Abrazó a Sakura, apretándola entre sus brazos como si temiera que si la soltara, desapareciera como la mas sutil de las ilusiones. Ella deslizó sus brazos por encima de los de su compañero y le rodeo la nuca atrayéndolo hacia s, besándolo. Por la fuerza de la atracción que había ejercido Sakura, ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro. Pero no les importó. Mantuvieron unidos sus labios hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Sus rostros, ora por el frío ora por la vergüenza estaban de un color rojo mate.

El rubio se levanto, con un brillo en los ojos nunca antes visto y una sonrisa cándida. Sakura repitió la mueca y le extendió la mano, de la cual el chico tiro para levantarla.

-vamos. Te acompaño hasta tu casa.-

y asi solo las estrellas fueron testigo del amor que empezó esa noche y solo las estrellas saben que dos almas entrelazadas, unidas son capases de brillar mas que mil soles.


End file.
